Safety valves are used to ensure that no brake fluid emerges from the container when the latter is detached from the master cylinder, for example following a crash, which could where applicable then become ignited on hot engine parts.
With the configurations of the safety valve known up until now its valve seat is configured as part of the container base, so that the mounting of the valve closure body is relatively complicated since the latter is located inside the container.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.